


But No Sex, Okay?

by elsarenard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Light BDSM, PWP, Seriously it's just gratuitous smut, Smut, Title is Deceptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsarenard/pseuds/elsarenard
Summary: Janine hopes a relaxing trip to a spa might be just the thing to forget about the drama Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Just her luck, Irene Adler has the same idea. When Janine gets an offer to help her relax, she’s reluctant at first. But she soon finds a day with the Woman beats one at the spa. Written for the 1st week of Femslash February "Going Away" challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The title is deceptive…I’ll leave you with that warning
> 
> Warnings: graphic femslash smut. Don’t like don’t read. Slight BDSM (this is Irene duh). Is there a plot *checks for plot* nope.

Janine was glad enough to take her paycheck and be done with Sherlock Holmes.

Sure, her cottage was lovely, and she was glad she’d went ahead and done it. However, that didn’t change the fact that she was still somewhat bitter about what had happened. Maybe she had never loved Sherlock. But she’d been interested in him. What she’d said to him had been perfectly true. She would have been perfectly content to be friends, and he’d gone and ruined everything.

And while the tabloids had given her a nice amount of money to put a down-payment on her own cottage, they of course did attract some unwanted attention. She found herself being approached on the streets. Women wanting to know more about Sherlock and the sex and all manner of private details. Men asking if they could fill in for the famous detective now that they had broken up.

When Sherlock shot Magnusson she reached her limit of how much she could handle. Janine turned off her television, opened her computer and Googled “relaxing vacations.”

“Escape all the Craziness” one article advertised. Janine sighed as she clicked on it.

“If only they knew what craziness meant in my life,” she muttered.

She scrolled down past cruises and sustainable hotels, options for families, until she saw a picture of a sandy white beach. A breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in escaped her lips.

“God that looks heavenly,” she said.

It was a spa apparently. On the beach in Miami. She couldn’t imagine a more relaxing location, especially one so far away from London and all of its drama.

Without a second thought she clicked on the website. Gorgeous images of pools and people doing yoga floated past her eyes. The place advertised their Egyptian cotton sheets, waterfall hot tub, and organic bath amenities. She was utterly sold.

Janine called up the number, and she booked herself a room for a week. Without even checking for the best deal, she selected the first plane ticket she saw and with that she set about packing, already lost in day dreams of white sand, and steamy saunas, and delicious meals. She could already feel herself beginning to relax.

* * *

 

 

Janine found her heart racing as the cab pulled up in front of the hotel. She took her things up to her room and stood on the balcony looking out at the beach. For a moment she soaked in the relaxing atmosphere, before returning to her room to throw on her bathing suit and head to the spa.

The spa itself was a maze of different elements. Saunas and salt-water baths and massage cabins. Janine found herself suitably lost within a few minutes. So the moment she saw a relaxing looking pool that was empty, she decided it was her chance to settle in and not bother with finding the perfect one. For today she’d explore the various pools and things, and tomorrow maybe she’d book a massage and try out the yoga programs. And the next few days could be whatever else she wanted. Facials. Nail care. After the end of the week she hoped she’d simply be able to say “who?” when anyone asked about Sherlock Holmes.

She slipped into the water, sighing at the pleasantly warm temperature. She let it lap along her legs for a moment before stepping deeper, hips sinking below the water, and then finally immersing herself up to her shoulders.

For a moment she felt weightless. Janine sighed and threw her head back, letting her hair form a floating halo around her.

“God this should be illegal,” she muttered.

After a few seconds, she finally let herself move towards the side of the pool, settling along a bench and letting out another sigh.

She let her head fall back along the edge and another soft moan escaped at the delightful feeling of the water.

“Come here often?” a female voice asked, British accent catching Janine off guard.

She turned to see another woman walking into the pool room. She was wearing a red robe, left open to show off a lacy black bikini, the bottoms nearly thong-like in the amount of material they covered. Janine found her gaze wandering along the ivory skin on display, the delicious looking curves showed off by the swimsuit. The woman herself had long wavy black hair, sharp cheekbones, and a sultry smile, all made even more seductive by those calculating gray blue eyes. Janine was thrown back to images of Sherlock for a moment, before she forced herself to look away and think of something else.

“First time actually,” Janine said. “And yourself?”

“Fifth,” the other woman said. “Seems now a days anytime I have a rough week at work this is the place I come to.”

“Ah,” Janine said. She folded her arms and sank back in her seat, trying not to stare.

The woman dropped her towel on one of the lounge chairs before sliding off the robe. She came over to where Janine was sitting and slid her legs into the water.

“Oh that’s divine,” she said. “Should be illegal.”

Her body slipped onto the bench next to Janine, long hair sliding back into the water as she tilted the long column of her neck to stretch.

“Yeah,” Janine said in agreement. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Maybe if the other woman didn’t go away she’d head to another part of the spa for a bit. After all, she was here for time alone.

There was a pause, and then suddenly she heard a sharp intake of breath.

“Oh… you’re Janine Hawkins, aren’t you?”

Janine’s eyes snapped open.

“What?”

The other woman smirked and tilted her head. “You are. The woman from the stories about Sherlock Holmes. Seven times a night in Baker Street… and the one about how he made you wear the hat.”

Janine sighed.

She was tempted to deny it, but there was no point. She’d already been found out.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

She moved to try to stand up, but the woman’s next few words made her pause.

“I know it’s a lie.”

Janine paused. “Wait, what?”

The woman smirked again. “Oh, I know Sherlock Holmes quite well actually. Tried to seduce him myself. Wouldn’t budge, I’m afraid. But it was the talks later that actually proved a point for me. The man is asexual. Wouldn’t ever bother sleeping with anyone as far as I can tell. So, I would assume you made up the stories for some other purpose…getting under his skin perhaps?” She paused and looked Janine over again. “Or perhaps for…attention.”

“He asked me to marry him,” Janine said in a low tone. “For a _case_. I spent all that time with him…and for what? To get a fake engagement ring and sexual frustration. So yes, I decided it would work quite to my advantage. Sell the stories, make a pretty fortune, and piss him off in the process,” Janine said with a sigh. “Sure. Think what you want. I don’t care.”

The woman smiled and leaned in closer. One of her hands trailed over Janine’s bare back.

“Oh darling, you needn’t worry about me thinking poorly of you. Quite the opposite. I like your little power play quite a bit. Anyone who can irritate Sherlock to that level has my approval.”

Janine smiled slightly. “Well thank you. And you are?”

The other woman looked around and shrugged. “I’m known as The Woman,” she said softly. “But you can call me Irene.”

A shiver ran down Janine’s back. She’d heard of The Woman of course. Anyone in the news had. Irene’s exploits were known the world over. Her mind ran back to a piece Magnusson had put together a few years back, a picture of female in a shadowed bedroom. She was wearing in a dark dress, a riding crop in her hand. The mere memory sent Janine back thoughts of how she’d masturbated to that image not even an hour later.

“Oh…goodness,” she said softly. “Well…it’s…an honor.”

Irene’s head tilted. She smiled again as her eyes ran over Janine’s body.

“You know dealing with Sherlock must have left you quite…tense. Might be nice to relax a bit,” Irene said.

“Oh, well, that’s why I’m here,” Janine said with a nervous laugh. “You know…the spa.”

The woman licked her lips. “There are…other ways to relax you know,” she said softly.

“I was thinking of booking a massage tomorrow,” Janine said.

Irene’s hand in the water suddenly moved down to Janine’s thigh. Janine felt heat spread through her core. She looked into the other woman’s gaze, noting the certain amount of hunger there, and she was forced to swallow.

“I…”

“You what, Miss Hawkins?” Irene said with a smirk.

“I… but…no sex…okay?” Janine whispered.

She’d become so used to saying it. To people she assumed would expect it. She remembered the last time she’d said it, before the wedding, to Sherlock. Who she later would have been glad to have a little fun with him. It had been a while.

“Oh, no sex?” Irene said. “What about fucking?”

Janine stared at her. “Is…that different?”

“Rough primal passion?” Irene asked, quirking an eyebrow. “Of course that’s different, Miss Hawkins. Quite nice actually after a difficult period. Lets you get out all that pent up frustration.”

Janine flushed. Well, that wasn’t a bad thought. She was quite frustrated with everything that had happened.

She glanced around the pool a second time, searching for other people who might be listening in. The room remained empty.

“It’s the off season,” Irene remarked. “Not as many guests. Not as much chance of being…interrupted.”

Janine swallowed. “I…”

“What do you say?”

She thought for a moment longer. However, she couldn’t deny being intrigued. The Woman was world renowned. To be able to sleep with her. Goodness, the thought alone caused her to intake a sharp breath.

“All right,” she said after a moment. “Yes…I…”

“Come on,” Irene said.

She reached out a hand and took one of Janine’s. Janine glanced down at neatly manicured fingers, bright red nail polish showing off the short cut of the nails. She swallowed again.

Janine stood after a moment. Irene nodded and released her hand. Janine climbed out of the pool, fussing with her hair as she got out of the water. Irene grabbed her robe and slid it on, tying it loosely. She grabbed Janine’s hand and they were off. Irene was walking briskly, but Janine had no intention of telling her to slow down.

They rounded a corner and Irene opened a small door. She pulled back and shook her head before turning and walking towards another. Janine held her breath, waiting until Irene nodded.

“I hope you don’t mind being a little warm,” Irene said. “But this is the most…private place nearby.”

Janine followed her into a room filled with steam. Indeed, a small sauna chamber waited beyond. It wasn’t unreasonably warm, she found. Before she could say another word, however, Irene was pushing her down onto the bench. Janine was about to protest, but Irene turned and pulled a key out of her robe pocket. She turned the lock quickly before gazing back at Janine. In the low light of the sauna, her gaze seemed even more heated.

“What…how did you get the key?” Janine hissed.

“Well I know the hotel owner…or rather, I know what he likes,” Irene said with a smirk. “I get…favors when I stay here. One of those is to know that I can have sex where I like without being disturbed.”

“Thought this was fucking not sex,” Janine hissed.

Irene shrugged. “Call it what you will. I’ll have you screaming pretty soon either way.”

Janine startled, pulling away as Irene came nearer.

“I…I’m not so sure,” Janine said.

“Relax,” Irene whispered. “Here’s my easy instructions, red means stop. Yellow means slow down. Green means go. Easy enough, yes? If at any point you want to stop, red is all you need.”

Janine swallowed again. “I…”

“So, what color, pet?”

Janine only had to think for a few seconds, eyes roving over the half-naked body in front of her.

“Green,” she whispered.

Irene smiled. “That’s all I needed to hear.”

She was on top of Janine in a moment, straddling her. Those soft kissable lips were against her own, tongue flicking out to press them open. Irene tasted almost as good as she looked.

Irene’s hands had hers suddenly, and the tie from the bathrobe was wrapping around her wrists.

“Color?” Irene asked.

“Green,” Janine gasped, unable to deny the warm wetness she could feel sliding in her swimsuit bottoms as the soft fabric dug into her skin.

“Good.”

There was a pause before Irene’s mouth was back on hers, and then Janine could feel the knot being tied, leaving her bound and helpless. She wriggled a little, rubbing her thighs together to try to ease her horniness.

Irene smirked and leaned in closer, fingers moving down to her shoulders to fiddle with the string holding her bikini together.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” Irene whispered. “Such a perfect creature. Even more so knowing what you did to Holmes.”

“If you want me to not use my stop word,” Janine hissed, “then I’ll thank you to not mention him again.”

Irene smirked and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before she undid the bikini, letting the fabric fall away.

“Very well, pet.”

Janine sighed and relaxed back, body thrumming with need, even more so as one of Irene’s fingers traced over an exposed nipple. Her back arched slightly as the woman pinched it, rolling it lightly.

Those red lips were at her collarbone suddenly, kissing along the skin there, then downwards. There was a soft nip at her breast and then her free nipple was being sucked into a hot mouth, that tongue dipping out to play with it. Janine gasped and tried to move further into the touch.

Irene’s fingers moved to her hips, toying with the strings before undoing the ties and allowing the fabric to fall away. Janine bit her lip to stifle a gasp as a finger trailed downwards before settling between her legs. It teased playfully at her labia, barely brushing the heated flesh.

“Well someone’s excited,” Irene purred. “I understand pet, I’m quite worked up too.”

Janine jerked her hips, trying to get more of that teasing touch. Irene smirked and pulled at the knot on her arms.

“Easy or I’ll bind your legs too.”

“I want more,” Janine hissed.

“Then beg,” Irene whispered. “I’m sure you can, pet.”

Janine clenched her teeth. While it was tempting to fight back, for once she just wanted to give in. If this happened again during her stay, she’d be sure to show Irene she wasn’t normally so complacent. But an orgasm just seemed too good to resist. Even if it meant giving up a little dignity.

“Please,” she hissed. “Please, touch me.”

She was rewarded by the finger sliding between her lips, brushing once through her wetness and teasing slightly before pushing back at her entrance, sliding just the tip in, causing Janine to moan. Her hips canted as she tried to steady her breathing. Irene’s finger pushed further in, causing another lick of heat to course through her body. She closed her eyes for a moment to relish in the sensation. The ties on her wrists felt too tight, but she couldn’t care with what she was experiencing now.

Irene’s mouth curved into a smirk against her breast. She pulled back and looked down at Janine, eyes sparkling in the low light of the sauna.

“Does that feel good then?”

“Yes,” Janine moaned. “More.”

Irene smirked and slipped the finger out, only to push another one in. Janine closed her eyes, relishing the fullness, the tingles running through her body, added to as Irene’s other hand came down to play with her clit.

“Are you going to come for me?” Irene purred. “I probably could have you coming in a few minutes, don’t you think?”

Janine squeezed her hands into fists, fingernails digging into her palms. She gasped and let her head fall to the side as the pleasure built. Irene was right. It wouldn’t take much.

Irene pressed closer; fingers pushing in at a faster pace now, the angle just right to make Janine feel like her body was going to be consumed in pleasure.

“Relax for me, let go,” Irene whispered.

Janine was unable to help it. With another push of Irene’s fingers she found herself tensing, a few spasms wracking her body as she felt herself fall apart.

Irene pulled her fingers out, juices dripping from them. She brought one up to her mouth and licked it, eyes never leaving Janine.

Janine managed to take a few deep breaths, already feeling herself beginning to relax into post-coital bliss. She eyed Irene, taking in the way her chest was heaving.

“What about you?” Janine whispered. “Can I…”

Irene smirked. “Another time, perhaps. For now, it was enjoyable to allow you to relax a little. Take your mind off your…troubles.”

Janine nodded.

There was a pause before Irene pulled the soft fabric away from her wrists, allowing her open and close her hands a few times and get the blood pumping again. Janine sat up and reached for her swimsuit.

“I… thank you,” she said. “I hadn’t realized how much I needed that.”

“It was my pleasure,” Irene said with a smile. She leaned in to brush a hand over Janine’s cheek, catching her chin lightly. Janine gasped and only had a moment to process before those lips were meeting hers in a soft kiss.

“Janine,” Irene whispered when she pulled back.

“Yes?” Janine said.

“If you would be…willing. I’d very much like to take you out to dinner.”

Janine’s eyes widened as she realized what the other woman was asking. She brushed a strand of wet hair out of her face and smiled.

“Well see, I’d love to,” she said. “But…”

Irene’s expression hardened, and in a moment she had a tight smile in place.

“It’s no matter. I thought I’d ask. After all, you said no sex… I’m afraid boundaries are not my area of expertise.”

“But,” Janine said, putting her hand on Irene’s. “I’m on vacation to relax. And I’m rather tired out after a mind blowing orgasm…so I was thinking…instead of getting dinner…maybe room service would be nicer?”

Irene’s gray blue eyes widened, lashes fluttering a bit before she seemed to catch the emotions that had escaped her calculating grasp.

“Oh. I would enjoy that. Yes.”

Janine smirked and leaned in to press another heated kiss to Irene’s mouth to shut her up.

“Just one rule,” she said softly.

“What’s that?” Irene asked, hand sliding down along Janine’s still nude side.

“No sex,” Janine whispered with a smirk.

Irene’s frown returned only to be replaced with a smile as she heard Janine laugh.

“I’m kidding,” Janine said. “Don’t you worry, lovely. For the next week I’m all yours.”

Irene pressed her back and Janine found herself on the sauna bench once more.

“Well then, Miss Hawkins. Perhaps we can make some of those seven times a night at Baker Street fantasies a reality.”

Janine had a moment to smile before she was letting out another moan.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://elsarenard.tumblr.com/) to chat. 
> 
> Kudos and positive comments feed my dreams! :D


End file.
